The Forgotten Son
by DoctorPain91
Summary: This is the story of Ray Capone son of Frank Capone Al Capone's brother Ive made some Changes mainly who is mother is and how long its gonna take to find out who She is thanks for any support you have given me please read and review


**A/n hi there this is the doctor and I don't own Percy Jackson or anything but my clothes** The Forgotten Son

My name is Ray Capone son of Frank Capone; I have no idea who my mother is I know she's one of them Greek goddesses. This morning when I woke up all I knew was I needed a smoke I'm fifteen and the year is 1929 april1st. Today is the fifth anniversary of my dad's death he was gunned down by cops pretending to be civilians, I was told to stay behind but I was ten I saw my dad die my uncle al saw me and got me out of there. I got up and got dressed I put on my favorite green button up shirt some black slacks and black loafers I grabbed my black fedora and black trench coat. As I walked out of my room I was met by mick.

He was my dad's best friend and right hand man He stood six foot eight inches and was heavily muscled, had dark red hair and red eyes, he told me about the Greek gods, turns out he's the son of Ares.

" hey kid got some stuff in thought you would like it since it's your birthday tomorrow and all" Mick said enthusiastically.

I sighed "yeah alright but can't it wait till tomorrow after all you know what today is" I said annoyed I mean today is the day I choose to be alone can't blame me can you.

"I know what today is but this will cheer you up" Mick said with a smile.

"Alright I'm all yours mickey boy" I said laughing,

"you know I hate that name" he said starting to walk; I followed while lighting a smoke. We went downstairs where a good sized box sat on the table.

"Open it up kid you will love it" I walked over and pulled out my switch blade and cut the box open I was happy with what I found that was true, inside was a bronze baseball bat, a pair of knuckle dusters (brass knuckles) and my dad's gun although it looked better than when I saw it five years ago.

"The gun has been cleaned and outfitted to carry celestial bronze shells, the bat and knuckle dusters are entirely bronze" he said happily.

"Where did you get these Mick?" I asked extremely curious |

"well there's a camp for people like you and me they make weapons out of the bronze to fight monsters we are actually heading there this afternoon" that caught me by surprise. I didn't understand what he meant my uncle would never let me leave I do the work my dad did, I whack people when I need too I take over businesses, hell I even bribe government officials.

"What are you talking about Mick Uncle Al won't let me leave I do too much for him" I said hoping he would realize that I wasn't planning on leaving.

"Look kid your Uncle knows you got to leave he can't protect you if monsters show up and I can't protect you by myself" He said starting to get annoyed by me.

"I'm going to talk to Uncle Al" I said while leaving.

On the way to my Uncles office I grabbed another smoke and lit it up, I realize I was being stubborn but come on I was in line to take over my dad's side of the family business plus I had a good looking dame I didn't want to leave. I knocked on my Uncles door and waited for an answer, as soon as I got it I walked in and sat down in front my Uncle a man some people called a ruthless gangster others called a saint. Al Capone sat behind his desk smoking his cigar with his hat hanging on his chair and looked at me his scars on his face were cloaked in the shadow of his office and only visible when he took a drag off his cigar.

" You're going with Mick, Ray no arguments it's what's best for you but you won't be heading straight there you're going to Vegas first I know it's out of the way but I need you to deliver some alcohol to the lotus casino". As soon as he said that I went upstairs to my room and packed I know better to argue with my Uncle. A couple hours later I was packed and in the car with Mick on my way too the lotus casino.

"Alright Mick tell me what's going on why did we have to leave?" I asked pissed and upset at the same time.

"Well kid its dangerous for demigods especially at sixteen which is what you will be tomorrow. That's why you got the weapon, that's why we left, Camp half-blood will teach you how to fight monsters and survive." I was confused I didn't know that this camp would teach me how to fight monsters.

" Mick I need to ask you something and don't lie to me you're no good at it" I said to which Mick nodded. "Whose my mother I mean you must know who she is?" Mick pulled over the car and turned to look at and for the first time I noticed how tired he looked.

"yeah I know who she is but right now is not the time we only have so little time" and with that he started driving again. I tried to say more but he ignored me finally I gave up and lit a smoke when we pulled over again I got out of the car to stretch and get a soda and more smokes. I walked in to the corner store and saw this dame with red hair and nice body she was wearing full length dress, I grabbed out a mirror and checked myself, fixed my hair and straightened out my hat and walked over to her.

"Hey there gorgeous what do you to you and me getting some dinner tonight". I said with my signature smile, like my dad my hair was black and my eyes blue. For some reason I never had a problem getting a dame.

She turned around and blushed, "yeah that sounds nice, my name is Mary" she said it so quietly I had to lean close to hear her.

"I'm Ray it's truly a pleasure to see someone as beautiful as you" I said taking her hand. I took her to the diner across the street it was nice turned out she was twenty not yet married but she was engaged, I didn't care all I wanted was a dinner with a beautiful woman before I left.

As it turned out that was a bad idea her fiance a man bigger than me barged in and grabbed my shirt and threw me from the booth. What the hell? I thought.

"What do you think you're doing with my gal twerp?" he asked I was beginning to think he wasn't very smart I mean what kind of educated respectable man wears a sleeveless shirt.

"Well sir me and the lady were having dinner you are more than welcome to join" I said trying to stay calm. The next thing I know this ape hit me in the face; I fell backwards and caught myself on a chair.

"How about I rearrange your face pretty boy" he said smirking at me while he prepared to hit me again. I used the chair I was still holding and smashed it over his head; as soon as he went down I pulled my switch blade out and cut his ears off.

"Since you were not listening very well you obviously don't need these" I said while trying not to laugh at the he was holding his head and screaming. I didn't say goodbye to Mary she seemed angry with me I'm not sure why. I got back in the car only to have Mick laugh at me when I put the ears on the dashboard.

"What's so funny?" I asked him as seriously as I could.

"Oh nothing just I think you over did it a bit I mean one ear should have been enough" he said laughing harder, I laughed too it was a bit much I guess.

For the next few hours we drove, I realized he had no intention on pulling over as soon as we got thirty minutes out from Vegas the car died it was almost sun up.

"well good job Mick you killed the damn thing" I said unloading our bags.

"Hey that was part of the plan kid" he said sarcastically. We started walking and the next thing I knew we heard growling and Mick and I were attacked by big ugly dogs.

"Hell hounds" Mick said pulling a sword I never knew he had before. I grabbed my bat and crushed one of the hell hounds heads when it tried to bite at me. I turned around and saw one heading towards mick and hit it with my bat it looked at me and snarled showing me its teeth I ran forward hitting it in the side of the head making it stumble and I swung the bat down smashing its head into the gravel. I heard a scream and turned to saw Mick lying on the ground missing his legs and bleeding out with a hell hound attacking his arm. I ran forward and smashed the hell hound off of him and hit the hell hound in the ribs with the bat and continued smashing him to dust. I ran to Mick's side.

"You're going to alright Mickey boy don't worry ill carry you" I said tears coming down my face.

"Hey kid stop you're crying we both know I'm going to die but I'll tell you who your mom is she is the goddess H…H…" Mick coughed up blood then he went, while I was left there upset and confused. About twenty minutes later I got up and walked to the Lotus Casino.

**A/n so that's my first chapter of The forgotten son please read and review **


End file.
